Roadways are built to facilitate vehicular travel. Depending upon usage density, base conditions, temperature variation, moisture levels, and/or physical age, the surfaces of the roadways eventually become misshapen and unable to support wheel loads. In order to rehabilitate the roadways for continued vehicular use, road construction machines are used to remove the spent road surface in preparation for resurfacing. In some cases, the removed layer is pulverized, mixed with other material (such as binders and emulsions), and spread back on the roadway to stabilize the deteriorated roadway. In some cases, removed layer is mixed with additives and spread on the roadway. Some road construction machines, such as, for example, cold planers, reclaimers, etc., include a rotating rotor with cutting tools that can be lowered on to (i.e., deployed on) the road surface to break up the surface layer. For smooth operation of the machine, it is desirable to support the rotor on the machine in a stable manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,068,304, issued to Mannebach et al. on Jul. 30, 2015 (“the '304 patent”), describes connecting the cutting rotor of a reclaimer to the machine frame using pivoted two-armed levers positioned on either side the rotor. The rotor mounting mechanism of the '304 patent may not provide sufficient stability for some applications. The rotor deployment mechanism of the present disclosure may solve one or more of the problems set forth above and/or other problems in the art. The scope of the current disclosure, however, is defined by the attached claims, and not by the ability to solve any specific problem.